Life is Strange : Le totem Tobanga
by Witchroom
Summary: L'histoire fera suite au sacrifice de Chloé... Un an après les faits. Max est de retour à l'Académie de Blackwell. Ce sera l'occasion de renouer avec ses anciens amis, en particulier Warren. Alors que les souvenirs affluent, le Totem présent sur le campus semble exercer une étrange attraction sur la jeune fille...
1. Chapter 1 : Retour à l'Académie

_L'histoire se déroule un an après les faits. Max, partie en Europe pour ses études, est de retour à l'Académie de Blackwell pour sa dernière année. Ce sera l'occasion de renouer avec ses anciens amis, en particulier Warren, de revoir Joyce, mais aussi de se remémorer les instants passés avec son ancienne meilleure amie Chloé... Cela fait également un an qu'elle n'a pas utilisé son pouvoir, sans savoir si il est toujours présent. Alors que les souvenirs affluent, le Totem présent sur le campus semble exercer une étrange attraction sur la jeune fille..._

 **Chapitre 1 : Retour à l'Académie**

Le front posé sur la vitre du bus qui la ramenait au centre ville, Max, les yeux fermés, voyait défiler différentes nuances de rose et d'orange, à mesure que les rayons du soleil traversaient ses paupières. Les écouteurs diffusaient d'anciennes chansons qu'elle écoutait il y a encore un an, histoire de se remettre doucement dans l'ambiance d'Arcadia Bay. La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux, pour embrasser le paysage qui défilait avec rapidité : la ville en contrebas que venaient lécher des bras de mer, la falaise blanche sur laquelle se tenait l'éternel phare, le tout bordé par d'épaisses forêts.

Rien n'avait changé, et pourtant son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à mesure que le bus la rapprochait de souvenirs encore douloureux. Ses doigts enserraient ses genoux jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures. Elle aperçut alors son reflet, comme un fantôme tentant de se fondre à nouveau parmi la petite ville portuaire. Ses cheveux toujours au carré s'étaient éclaircis, alors que son visage hâlé faisait ressortir de multiples tâches de rousseur. De fines cernes bleues étaient aussi apparues, durcissant le regard doux et enfantin de la jeune fille.

Ce matin, après avoir embrassé ses parents, elle était montée dans le car qui devait l'emmener à l'académie. Elle était partie un an en Angleterre pendant sa deuxième année, pour un programme d'échange avec une autre école de photographie. Elle en avait bien sûr profité pour se rendre en France, et rapporter quelques souvenirs de Paris pour Joyce, qui aurait tant souhaité s'y rendre avec son mari et sa fille, dans une autre vie...

Et voilà qu'elle repensait à nouveau à Chloé ! Non pas qu'elle l'avait oublié, le reste de sa première année à Blackwell avait été très difficile et elle avait failli quitter l'école tant tout lui rappelait ses escapades avec sa meilleure amie. Le directeur avait été compréhensif et lui avait proposé cet échange à elle plus qu'à tout autre élève (et aussi parce qu'il se sentait redevable de son aide pour dénoncer Nathan Prescott et Mark Jefferson, il fallait le souligner...). Son esprit avait alors été occupé aux préparatifs du voyage, à son adaptation là-bas... Elle s'était en quelque sorte interdit de penser à Chloé, après avoir passé des mois à la pleurer. Joyce lui avait fait promettre de profiter de cette année pour penser à elle-même et savourer chaque instant en Europe. Elle sourit en repensant à la mère de son amie, d'un courage hors norme, qui avait encore trouvé la force de secouer Max. Elle avait hâte de la revoir, tout en ayant peur que l'absence de Chloé n'en ressorte que plus puissamment.

Elle se laissait aller à ces pensées douces amères quand sa poche vibra. Elle sortit son téléphone et lut le message :

Coucou ma chérie, nous espérons avec ta maman que le retour se passe bien. Nous étions très heureux de te revoir, appelle-nous en cas de problème ou simplement si tu en ressent le besoin. A très vite, nous t'embrassons.

 **Papa. 10/10/15. 4.17 PM.**

Max leur répondit rapidement, pour les rassurer, mais aussi pour ne pas oublier. Elle regarda également les messages qu'elle avait échangé avec Kate à son retour :

 **Salut Kate ! Comment vas-tu ? Comme tu t'en doute je serais bientôt de retour dans l'Oregon, un peu en retard pour le rentrée... J'ai hâte de te revoir autour d'un thé ;-)**

 **09/28/15. 10.07 AM.**

 **Max ! Quelle joie de te savoir de retour ! Tout va plutôt bien ici, et c'est avec plaisir que nous reprendrons nos petites séances thé. Quand rentres-tu à Blackwell ? J'ai bien pris soin de ta plante:-)**

 **Kate. 09/28/15. 11.39 AM.**

 **Je l'aurais presque oubliée ! Honte à moi... Merci tu es un ange ! J'arriverai le 10 octobre.**

 **09/28/15. 11.42 AM.**

 **Super Max, je suis sûre que tu auras beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, à bientôt !**

 **Kate. 09/28/15. 11.47 AM.**

Elle était heureuse de revoir Kate : celle-ci l'avait beaucoup soutenu l'année dernière, son innocence, son caractère positif avaient aidé Max. Pourtant, malgré son affection, elles ne seraient jamais aussi proches qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Chloé. D'ailleurs personne ne tenait la comparaison : elle s'était fait quelques amis au cours de son voyage, mais aucun n'était aussi original, aussi attachant que son ancienne meilleure amie. Mais c'était peut être cela également grandir : se débrouiller seule et accepter qu'on ne retrouvera pas les mêmes amitiés qu'auparavant...

Le bus dépassa la pancarte affichant un paysage maritime avec inscrits en larges caractères « Bienvenue à Arcadia Bay ! ». La tête tournée vers le front de mer, Max observait le vol des mouettes, en apercevant de temps à autre la plage et l'étendue scintillante de l'océan. A sa droite la station d'essence et les bâtiments qu'elle avait vu cent fois défilaient, comme un compte à rebours douloureux. Puis le bus tourna à droite, à une rue de la maison des Price... Max n'était pas retournée dans la maison après la mort de Chloé, elle n'en avait pas la force, même si elle avait promis d'aider Joyce à ranger les affaires de sa meilleure amie... Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait supporter ce retour, mais tout lui rappelait la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt de l'Académie de Blackwell, la sortant de ses pensées.

Max sortit, un lourd sac dans chaque main, un autre porté en travers de sa poitrine. Ça y est elle était de retour. Elle posa ses bagages quelques instants pour sortir son polaroïd. Malgré tout elle avait continué à s'accrocher à sa passion, et c'est dans la lumière couchante qu'elle appuya sur le bouton, face au bâtiment imposant, captant la douceur de la fin de journée.

Oui, elle était bien de retour...

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et à très bientôt pour la suite ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Identique et différent

**Chapitre 2 : Identique et différent...**

 _La suite ! Le chapitre est un peu plus long, j'ai essayé de prendre mon temps pour poser l'ambiance... Promis plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre ;-)_

Max regarda l'instantané encore chaud entre ses doigts : on y voyait le porche imposant surmonté d'une tour et encadré par deux ailes de briques rouges. La photographie adoucissait la réalité, lui conférait un aspect vaporeux. Elle la glissa avec l'appareil dans sa besace, aujourd'hui élimée par les voyages mais toujours solide. Des étudiants marchaient tranquillement en bavardant, riant, ou le nez plongé sur leur smartphone, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bien sûr, le scandale du meurtre de Chloé, la découverte du corps de Rachel, et l'exposition au grand jour de la véritable personnalité du professeur de photographie, Mark Jefferson, étaient encore présents dans les esprits, même pour les étudiants arrivés seulement cette année. Mais Max en était certaine, d'ici quelques mois, ces événements s'estomperont pour ne devenir qu'une source de plaisanterie ou de légende liée à la ville... Elle détestait imaginer que Chloé, sa Chloé, puisse devenir le sujet de moqueries.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et grimpa les quelques marches qui délimitait le campus de la rue. Elle se dirigea sur sa droite, en direction des dortoirs. Le long du muret quelques tags et inscriptions subsistaient : « Rachel Amber on ne t'oubliera jamais », « Chloé Price la dernière punk d'Arcadia Bay », « Fuck You Jefferson », « Les Prescott en prison ! »... Beaucoup avaient dû être effacés pendant l'été et ceux-ci étaient récents. Ils étaient bien moins nombreux qu'avant son départ, songea Max. Quelques skaters la frôlèrent, et nulle trace de Justin et Trevor : peu de temps après la mort de Chloé ils avaient quitté l'Académie pour partir vivre à Los Angeles, sans Dana...

Sur le mur encadrant les dortoirs un magnifique papillon bleu, légèrement délavé, étalaient ses ailes. Max sourit en le regardant. C'était elle qui avait demandé à Daniel Da Costa de réaliser cette fresque, en hommage à Chloé, même si pour l'établissement cela concernait également Rachel Amber, comme une petite plaque commémorative le rappelait, juste en-dessous du lépidoptère bleu électrique.

Alors qu'elle approchait du petit parc faisant face au dortoir des filles, Max aperçut une silhouette familière : un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés, portant un tee-shirt où l'on pouvait lire « The truth is out there » et au sourire franc. Warren n'avait pas changé lui non plus, pourtant, c'est avec surprise que Max constata qu'il tenait la main à une jeune fille à lunettes qui le dévorait des yeux, Brooke. Avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit Warren la remarqua et lâcha instinctivement la main de Brooke. Alors que celle-ci le regardait interloquée, le jeune homme courut au-devant de Max :

\- Madmax !

\- Hey Warren !

Le jeune homme, après un temps d'arrêt, hésitant, finit par prendre Max dans ses bras, exerçant une pression légère et rapide. Les joues rouges, il sourit à Max, pendant que Brooke, le regard sombre, les rejoignaient.

-Salut Max, dit celle-ci, d'un ton neutre.

\- Salut Brooke, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

\- Plutôt bien jusqu'à présent...

Brooke laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend, créant une gêne supplémentaire. Warren passa alors un bras sur les épaules de Brooke, sans quitter Max des yeux.

\- Alors Max, comment ça s'est passé en Angleterre ? Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais ! Tu as pris le TARDIS depuis Londres sans prévenir le Docteur ?!

\- Peut-être dans une autre réalité Docteur Warren, répondit gentiment Max. Oui, c'était vraiment super, tout est tellement... différent. Mais je suis heureuse de rentrer, je n'en pouvais plus d'ingurgiter tout ce thé ! ajouta-t-elle.

Warren rit alors que Brooke regardait ailleurs. Max comprit qu'il était préférable d'abréger, si elle ne voulait pas que la nouvelle petite amie (ce qui sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles) de Warren ne lui envoie pas des drones tueurs dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné...

\- Je vous raconterai tout en détails, mais là je suis un peu fatiguée et je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi d'aller ranger tout ce bazar dans ma chambre..., s'excusa-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Warren sembla se rendre compte de la situation, jeta un coup d'œil à Brooke, restée muette :

\- Pas de problème ! On avait des...trucs à faire de toute façon, bonne installation !

\- Merci, à plus vous deux !

\- A plus, marmonna Brooke.

Max se dépêcha de repartir en direction des dortoirs. Sa relation avec Brooke n'avait jamais été excellente, la raison de cette inimitié se résumait bien sûr à une personne : Warren. Max était gênée de voir que le jeune homme continuait à être aussi démonstratif avec elle, alors même qu'il semblait s'être engagé avec une autre fille... Mais à bien y réfléchir, et malgré toute l'affection qu'elle portait pour lui, elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec cet aspect de leur relation. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils devaient être ensemble, que c'était la suite logique des choses... Sauf que cela produisait l'effet inverse sur la jeune femme. Avec la mort de Chloé tout s'était apaisé, et une fois partie en Angleterre il n'était plus resté que leur amitié sincère et leur complicité très forte qui perdurait à travers leurs messages.

Arrivée devant la double porte d'entrée du dortoir, Max posa un instant ses valises pour souffler. Le temps était encore doux et elle devait avoir au moins quinze kilos dans chaque bras ! Elle se retourna pour regarder la pelouse parfaitement entretenue, les bancs désertés par les étudiants, qui se trouvaient, pour la plupart, allongés sur l'herbe, profitant de l'été indien, insouciants... Elle vit un écureuil gris grimper rapidement dans un arbre, puis disparaître. Il faudrait qu'elle reprenne quelques clichés de ces petites créatures, tout comme elle l'avait fait à Londres avec un renard croisé par hasard en pleine rue... Deux bras l'enlaçant soudainement la sortit de sa rêverie :

\- Max ! Tu es déjà là !

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix douce et légèrement nasillarde.

\- Hey Kate ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir !, dit-elle en se retournant et en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Elles se séparèrent et s'examinèrent. Les cheveux de Kate étaient toujours attachés en un éternel chignon et son style vestimentaire était toujours très sage, cependant, quelque chose dans son port de tête, son maintien, montrait son évolution vers plus d'assurance.

\- Tu as pris des couleurs ! Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait si beau en Angleterre..., fit-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Ah ça... Oh et bien oui, le réchauffement climatique est partout ! Et toi que deviens-tu ? Tu as l'air en forme !

\- Oh merci Max..., répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose cette année, j'ai intégré le cours de dessin et je pense me lancer dans l'illustration, je crois que ça me fait beaucoup de bien...

\- C'est génial ! Tu as beaucoup de talent tu sais, et j'aimerai beaucoup voir tes productions !

Les yeux de Kate brillaient et Max se disait qu'elle était vraiment adorable. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait c'était celle à qui elle souhaitait le meilleur avenir.

\- Avec plaisir ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois de retour... les autres sont sympas mais aucun ne se soucie de moi comme tu le fais Max.

Max lui rendit son sourire, même si elle était un peu gênée, et pour cause, dans une autre réalité son amie avait tenté de se suicider du haut du bâtiment devant lequel elles se tenaient... Elle savait donc à quel point elle pouvait être fragile.

\- Mince je suis vraiment égoïste ! On parle de moi et pas de toi ! Il faut absolument que tu me racontes !, dit-elle avec excitation.

\- Bien sûr, mais là je t'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée... Et il faudrait que je me... réapproprie les lieux en quelque sorte, fit Max en souriant.

\- Oh oui ! Je suis vraiment nulle Max ! Je vais t'aider à porter tes valises...

Avant que Max n'ai pu protester, la jeune fille s'empara d'un des deux sacs.

\- Waah ! C'est des briques que tu as emporté ?

\- Non, un milliard de sachets de thé !

Elles se mirent à rire et montèrent ensemble à l'étage. Tout était étrangement calme, les prospectus et affiches s'accumulaient toujours sur les murs, annonçant la prochaine fête, des affaires perdues (tiens quelqu'un avait encore perdu ses photos de chats ?!), divers clubs... Elles s'avancèrent péniblement dans le couloir.

A droite se trouvait l'ancienne chambre de Stella. Elle avait été particulièrement choquée par la nature meurtrière de leur ancien prof de photographie, tant elle lui vouait une admiration sans bornes. Elle avait donc quitté l'Académie à la fin de leur première année. Suivait la chambre de Dana, étrangement fermée alors qu'elle était ouverte habituellement. Kate vit que Max s'interrogeait :

\- Elle a encore du mal à se remettre de sa séparation avec Trévor...

\- Mince, la pauvre...

Max n'insista pas, et se promit de venir la voir le lendemain. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de sa chambre, la dernière au fond à droite.

\- Attends Max, j'ai laissé la clef dans ma chambre, je reviens tout de suite !

En face, un autre nom avait pris la place de Victoria Chase. Celle-ci avait également quitté l'académie, officiellement pour une école de photographie New-yorkaise tellement plus intéressante que cette petite académie, mais en réalité, elle avait été mortifiée du meurtre de Chloé par un de ses plus proches amis, et honteuse de son comportement avec M. Jefferson s'étant avéré...et bien ce qu'il était !

Kate revint à ce moment des pensées de Max et ouvrit la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la chambre baignée de soleil où se trouvaient la plupart de affaires de Max.

\- Tu as tout réinstallé ?! , s'étonna Max. En effet, elle avait laissé ses affaires l'an passé à diverses personnes, juste pour l'année, et s'était arrangé avec le concierge pour récupérer la même chambre.

\- Oui, de rien Max ! , dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Max se laissa tomber sur le lit à plat dos :

\- Waah ! Merci Kate, je suis vraiment crevée !

\- Je vais te laisser alors, sauf si tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non merci c'est vraiment gentil, je crois que je vais sombrer dans peu de temps...

\- Repose-toi bien, on se voit demain et là tu ne te défileras pas pour le thé !

\- Promis Kate...

La jeune fille referma la porte et Max se retrouva de nouveau seule. Elle s'assit sur son lit et observa quelques instants sa chambre. Il manquait les posters, les guirlandes lumineuses et bien sûr son mur de photographies... Sinon tout était à sa place : la guitare, le petit canapé, son bureau et sa plante Lisa ! Kate s'en était bien sortie avec elle, plus verte que jamais ! La pauvre serait certainement morte si Max avait continué de s'en occuper... La fatigue commençait à peser lourdement sur elle, et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Les paupières lourdes et la bouche pâteuse Max se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, un rayon de lune éclairant sa chambre. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et se fut soudain comme si elle avait conscience de chaque élément, chaque particule dans la pièce, et aussi dans son corps. Elle pouvait presque sentir le sang circuler dans ses veines... Elle se leva et constata qu'elle était en sueur, une migraine commençait à poindre. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour ouvrir la fenêtre, mais quelque chose d'autre l'attirait. Elle sortit la tête, puis la moitié du corps par la fenêtre. Le parc était silencieux, les insectes s'étaient tus, même les lampadaires étaient éteints. Une légère brise soufflait, pourtant elle n'apaisait pas la jeune fille dont la migraine s'intensifiait... Elle n'avait pas eu mal à ce point depuis...

\- Qu'est-ce que...?!

Max porta la main à son visage, au-dessus de ses lèvres : son nez saignait abondamment. Un éclair de douleur traversa son crâne, la faisant grimacer. Puis quelque chose en elle la fit regarder au loin, dans un recoin des arbres au fond du parc... Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais ce point précis l'attirait, lui faisant presque oublier sa douleur. Une fois habitués à l'obscurité, ses yeux perçurent le totem et s'y accrochèrent. Un halo semblait l'envelopper, comme la vapeur d'eau miroitant au-dessus des routes l'été... Elle resta immobile plusieurs minutes, à fixer le totem. Puis tout s'arrêta, la douleur, le saignement, et ce halo mystérieux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne voulait pas comprendre d'ailleurs, elle avait eu son lot de paranormal pour toute une vie !

Max s'essuya le nez et but à longues gorgées. Elle occulta la lumière avec les rideaux et retourna se coucher. C'était sûrement le voyage, les souvenirs et la fatigue combinés qui lui étaient montés à la tête... Avant de fermer les yeux, elle tendit la main vers son portable et regarda l'écran : il était 2h du matin, on était donc le 11 octobre. Il y a maintenant deux ans, une gigantesque tornade s'abattait sur Arcadia Bay et une jeune fille sacrifiait sa vie pour la ville... Mais ça, seule Max le savait...

\- Merci Chloé..., murmura-t-elle, avant de se rendormir.

 _Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ;-) Au moins vous avez la justification du titre dans ce chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, si comme moi vous n'aimez pas trop Brooke... Bref à bientôt !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Questionnement

_Il se passera un peu plus de choses dans ce chapitre (un peu plus de romance aussi ;-))Bonne lecture !_

La lumière douce du matin conférait des tonalités de roses et de jaunes à la chambre. Max commença à ouvrir les yeux, juste une minute avant la sonnerie de son réveil. Pendant quelques secondes elle se demanda où elle se trouvait, avant de retrouver la mémoire. Puis elle se souvint de cette nuit, ou peut-être n'étais-ce qu'un songe ? Elle décida qu'il était un peu tôt pour s'alarmer et se contenta de se retourner face au mur, en s'enfonçant un peu plus sous la couette. Le réveil de son portable retentit alors : dans un grognement elle l'attrapa à tâtons. En éteignant la sonnerie elle vit plusieurs messages non lus. Elle s'assit alors en tailleur, entièrement enfouie sous les draps et parcourut les sms. Ils venaient tous de Warren et dataient de la veille. Il s'excusait de ne pas avoir été disponible, qu'il était heureux de la revoir et qu'il avait hâte d'organiser des soirées films avec elle et Brooke. Max était dubitative quant à la motivation de cette dernière, et en même temps légèrement vexée que le jeune homme ne lui propose pas de se voir sans sa petite amie...

Elle se décida à se lever, et près avoir pris une douche rapide, alla frapper à la porte de Kate. Celle-ci était déjà prête et heureuse de retourner sur le campus en compagnie de son amie. Elles bavardèrent le long du chemin qui les menaient à la salle de classe, pour un cours en commun d'Histoire. Leur enseignante, Mme Loyd, était une dynamique femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'année, au sourire avenant. La passion l'animait et elle savait rendre le passé vivant et attractif pour des étudiants :

\- Comme je vous le disais la fois dernière, Arcadia Bay est particulièrement intéressante à étudier en ce sens qu'elle fut fondée par des amérindiens, avec leur propre culture et leur propre fonctionnement social...

Max leva alors la main.

\- Oui Mademoiselle... hum, Caulfield c'est ça ?

\- Oui Max Caulfield. Heu, vous parliez de la culture, existe-t-il des, heu, objets de cette période ?

\- En termes d'architecture il ne reste évidement plus rien, mais il existe des vestiges archéologiques que vous pouvez voir au Musée Municipal. Si cela vous intéresse vous trouverez également quelques témoignages écrits des premiers colons aux archives de la ville. Nous avions largement traité cette période la semaine dernière, je vous encourage donc à vous tourner vers vos camarades pour récupérer ces cours..., termina-t-elle d'un ton entendu.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Très bien, maintenant passons aux débuts de l'industrialisation, toujours en prenant la ville pour exemple...

Le cours se poursuivit dans le calme, mais Maxine était plongée dans ses pensées. La mention des origines de la ville, la culture amérindienne... Tout la ramenait à la nuit passée et au totem. Elle n'avait pas osé le mentionner devant tout le monde, de peur de passer pour une idiote. Elle ne savait pas si il s'agissait juste d'un élément de décoration ou d'une véritable sculpture rituelle... A bien y réfléchir, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé elle n'était pas du genre à se complaire dans le déni. Cette situation l'effrayait, elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en retournant à Arcadia Bay...

La sonnerie finit par retentir et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Elle se tourna vers Kate :

\- J'ai une heure de libre avant le cours de photographie, un thé ça te dit ?

-Ça aurait été avec plaisir Max, mais là c'est moi qui va devoir décliner, mon cours de dessin commence dans 5 minutes, on se voit plus tard ?

\- Pas de problème Kate.

Les deux étudiantes sortirent de la salle en prenant des chemins opposés. Max avait très envie d'aller voir le totem de plus près, mais en passant devant la salle de biologie ouverte, elle se décida à jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si un certain geek ne s'y trouvait pas.

La salle était presque vide d'étudiants, les néons éclairant crûment les tables à expériences. Au fond, de dos, Warren fouillait dans les grands placards en bois. Max s'approcha silencieusement, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

\- Docteur Graham au rapport !, s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna violemment. La surprise laissa place au soulagement, et il passa un bras par dessus les épaules de Max en riant.

\- Ne crois pas que tu puisses déranger un scientifique, au cours de recherches particulièrement pointues, sans qu'il y ait de conséquences !

Il maintint alors plus fermement la pression de son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et entreprit de lui ébouriffer vigoureusement les cheveux. Max essaya de se dégager mais Warren ne la lâchait pas. A moitié essoufflée, à moitié riant, Max supplia :

\- Au secours ! Le docteur Graham se transforme en mister Warren !

Alors qu'il pouffait, Max en profita pour dégager son bras droit, le passa dans le dos du jeune homme et lui pinça légèrement les côtes.

\- Aaah ! Non pas çaaa... s'il...te...plaît !

Mais la jeune fille, d'humeur joueuse continua, jusqu'à ce que Warren reprenne le dessus en maintenant ses poignets, puis en la bloquant dos contre le placard. Il était tout près d'elle, leurs jambes et leurs bassins se frôlant. Après quelques secondes de rires et de tentatives pour se dégager, Max se rendit compte de la situation et de Warren la fixant, une trace de sourire encore présent sur ses lèvres. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt le fait de chahuter gentiment ne lui avait pas posé de problèmes, cette soudaine proximité gêna la jeune femme. Elle avait conscience de la chaleur se dégageant du corps de Warren, son souffle sur son visage, et surtout des doigts sur ses poignets, glissant lentement sur ses mains... Max rougit, tourna la tête et se dégagea.

\- Tu... tu as gagné on dirait !, dit-elle toujours sans le regarder, avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Oui... difficile à dire..., répondit-il dans un souffle.

Elle se força à le regarder, tout en ayant peur d'y voir le même regard que quelques secondes auparavant. Mais celui-ci baissait les yeux en traçant des cercles imaginaires avec la pointe du pied. Max n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Brooke entra alors dans la pièce. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt en apercevant Max, puis se dirigea vers Warren. Elle prit le bras du jeune homme, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, Max fut alors soudainement très attirée par ses propres chaussures...

-Salut chéri, tout va bien ?, s'enquit-elle.

-Oui, oui, dit-il précipitamment, Max passait me dire bonjour et elle allait repartir je crois...

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête, étonnée du ton qu'avait pris Warren. Une grande gêne l'enveloppa.

-Hum oui ! J'ai pas mal de trucs à rattraper... Salut vous deux et à plus tard !

Max sortit de la salle sans se retourner. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais elle était vexée (voir blessée ?) par le comportement de son ami : elle n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout c'était lui qui avait toujours eu une attitude équivoque avec elle, et la faire sortir dès l'arrivée de Brooke, comme si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher... Comme elle marchait rapidement, la tête baissée, Max ne vit pas sa professeur et la percuta.

-Excusez-moi Madame Loyd ! , s'excusa Max, légèrement paniquée.

-Et bien Mademoiselle Caulfield, on peut dire que vous savez marquer dès le premier jour !, répondit sa professeur avec un sourire.

-Je suis vraiment désolée...

-Ce n'est rien Maxine, à plus tard...

Alors que Madame Loyd commençait à tourner les talons, Max voulu en profiter :

-Heu Madame Loyd ! Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?

-Mais oui bien sûr, je t'en pries.

-Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le totem, vers le dortoir des filles ?

-Oui tout à fait, je le connais bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Ah, et, heu, est-ce que vous savez si il est, disons, authentique ?

L'enseignante eut un petit rire amusé.

-Je comprends mieux ton intérêt de tout à l'heure, c'est vrai qu'il est assez intrigant ! Mais pour répondre à ta question, je pense que par authentique tu veux dire remontant aux origines de la ville ?

-Oui, c'est ça, tout à fait.

-Et bien il est en réalité un peu plus récent que cela... Il a été réalisé par les descendants des Nez-Percés en remplacement d'un totem beaucoup plus ancien, retrouvé lors de campagnes de fouilles dans les années 70. Tu pourras d'ailleurs le voir, entièrement restauré, au musée de la ville.

-Ah d'accord merci ! Mais je me demandais, est-ce que cela veut dire que l'actuel totem est, disons, factice ?

-Oh non ! Au contraire, il a été réalisé selon les anciens rites, il a une véritable valeur spirituelle pour les natifs. Ils viennent tous les ans en été, en petit comité pour l'honorer, mais les étudiants ne sont souvent plus présent pour le voir, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Mais si le sujet t'intéresse je te conseille d'aller voir l'ancien totem au musée...

-C'est ce que je ferais ! Merci beaucoup professeur.

\- Mais de rien Maxine, je dois maintenant te laisser, on se voit au prochain cours !

Pendant que l'enseignante s'éloignait, Maxine prit la décision d'aller voir le totem au musée dès cet après-midi... Encore absorbée par ce que venait de lui expliquer Madame Loyd, la jeune femme sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Elle vit un premier message venant de Warren, puis un deuxième apparaître. Elle soupira et remis son téléphone dans sa poche, sans regarder ce que le jeune homme lui voulait. Elle voulait se trouver un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir. Après avoir acheté un grand café au distributeur du hall d'entrée elle sortit s'asseoir sur les marches du bâtiment principal. La matinée était fraîche et elle resserra ses doigts autour du grand gobelet cartonné. Le café fumait et elle attendait qu'il refroidisse en regardant la brume s'élever, légère, en haut des arbres.

Elle s'était souvent demandée d'où lui était venu son ancien pouvoir : si il venait de cette ville où si il y avait juste un lien avec Chloé... Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé au totem jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Après tout, quitte à être dans le paranormal, autant explorer toutes les pistes, et le côté mystique de la sculpture pouvait peut-être lui apporter des réponses ?

En portant le gobelet à ses lèvres la jeune femme se dit que Chloé lui aurait été précieuse dans cette enquête... Une nouvelle vibration dans sa poche la tira de sa rêverie. Elle regarda à nouveau son téléphone en grognant.

\- Fous-moi la paix Warren..., commença-t-elle tout haut.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Warren. C'était Joyce, qui lui demandait de passer la voir au Two Whales dès qu'elle serait de retour. Max lui répondit, elle ferait un petit détour après le musée cet après-midi, heureuse à la perspective d'aller manger ses fameuses gaufres belges... Elle regarda ensuite les messages laissés par Warren :

 **Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Brooke est un peu méfiante... Je t'offre un café pour me faire pardonner ?;-)**

 **Warren. 10/11/15. 09.11 AM.**

La jeune femme soupira, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de ses retrouver au milieu d'un psychodrame... Elle regarda ensuite le second message :

 **En fait je ne pourrais pas. Encore désolé. A +**

 **Warren. 10/11/15. 09.12 AM.**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle en voulait un peu à Warren, le deuxième message indiquait clairement qu'il mettait des distances, par peur des représailles de sa petite amie... Mais peut-être avait-il raison ? Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle, à son regard... Elle sentit une petite boule de chaleur se former au creux de son ventre, qu'elle contracta aussitôt. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à Warren de cette manière, il était son ami, et surtout, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle... Elle ne voulait pas lui donner d'espoir alors que ce trouble n'était peut-être qu'une réaction physique normale ?

Elle lui répondit brièvement de ne pas s'inquiéter et remis le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle ne devait plus y penser et se concentrer sur le totem...

 _Je posterai le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, voir vos envies pour la suite de l'histoire !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sortie au musée

_Un chapitre où vous retrouverez d'autres personnages et peut-être des réponses à certaines questions..._

La matinée glissa tranquillement, les heures de cours s'enchaînant, Max se faisant aider par Kate pour rattraper le programme. Elles mangèrent ensemble sous un arbre, les premières feuilles jaunies virevoltant au gré des bourrasques. Max avait alors vu Warren marcher au loin seul. Il avait détourné le regard alors qu'elle le fixait, partant sans se retourner. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur, qu'elle chassa vite en expliquant à son amie les bienfaits d'une petite sortie culturelle au musée...

\- Ça nous permettra d'avoir une bonne note au prochain exam' d'Histoire !, argumenta-t-elle.

\- Avec plaisir Max ! De mon côté je crois que ça me fera du bien de sortir un peu du campus..., avoua la jeune fille.

\- Super ! La ligne de bus de l'académie passe à côté du musée j'ai vérifié. Et comme récompense je t'invite au Two Whales ensuite, fit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Si vous invitez votre honneur..., gloussa Kate.

Tôt dans l'après-midi elles montèrent dans l'un des cars jaune vif de la ville, en direction du centre ville. Après seulement quelques minutes elles arrivèrent à destination, le musée occupant une aile de l'hôtel de ville. Le bâtiment, de style art déco, tranchait avec les autres immeubles et habitations qui avaient adoptés des styles très hétéroclites au fil du temps. La porte d'entrée était surmontée d'un linteau aux décorations rappelant des symboles égyptiens, une tête de sphinx les regardait avec sévérité.

Une fois à l'intérieur d'un hall glacial, où s'étalaient souvenirs, livres d'histoire et tee-shirt de la ville, les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent timidement vers le réceptionniste, un homme petit et ventru, pourvu d'une épaisse moustache brune.

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Vous souhaitez visiter ?

\- Bonjour, en effet deux entrées s'il-vous-plaît, répondit Max.

\- Deux entrées. Bien, le musée se compose de 4 salles, chacune dédiée à une période d'Arcadia Bay. La première est axée sur la géologie, la seconde sur les premiers habitants, la troisième avec l'arrivée des colons et la dernière de l'industrialisation à nos jours...

Très bien, au moins elle savait directement où aller, se dit Max. Elles réglèrent le gardien et se dirigèrent vers les salles d'exposition.

Elles traversèrent rapidement la première salle, qui comprenait quelques fossiles ainsi qu'une impressionnante maquette représentant la côte il y a quelques milliers d'années, et se rendirent dans la salle dite des « natifs ». Celle-ci était de taille moyenne, et présentait sur ses murs plusieurs tissus brodés de couleurs vives. Des costumes avaient été reconstitués et de petits objets du quotidiens étaient conservés dans des vitrines. Mais Max s'approcha vite de l'impressionnant Totem qui trônait au centre de la salle, enfermé dans une haute vitrine. Il mesurait près de trois mètres et les couleurs avaient disparu à certains endroits, tandis que d'autres semblaient avoir été renforcées par l'intervention des restaurateurs. On voyait le fil du bois et il comportait de nombreuses fentes, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être magnifiquement sculpté. Des têtes animales se succédaient, le tout recouvert de plumes en relief. Il était à la fois différent et semblable à celui du campus.

\- Impressionnant tu ne trouves pas Max ? On dirait celui de notre campus ?!, fit Kate

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas tout à fait identique, c'est étrange...

Max posa son regard sur le cartel disposé sous le Totem, il indiquait sa provenance mais aussi le rituel de « remplacement » qui avait eu lieu par les descendants des Indiens Nez-Percés. Max retint alors son souffle en parcourant la suite : « la symbolique nouvelle engendrée par ces deux totem, porte aujourd'hui sur le Temps, le passage entre l'ancien et le nouveau monde, de ce qui perdure malgré la disparition, mais aussi le pardon et la paix ». La jeune femme ne pouvait croire à une coïncidence, la réponse se trouvait face à elle... Kate la regarda avec un air interrogateur, Max se contenta de sourire tout en continuant à tourner autour du totem. C'est en s'approchant un peu plus qu'elle sentit comme des vibrations, très faibles, émaner de la vitre.

Soudain, des pas pressés retentirent dans la salle. Le gardien, essoufflé, s'approcha de la vitrine et colla son front contre celle-ci, fixant un petit appareil de mesure à côté du totem.

\- C'est pas vrai?! Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Bon sang de bon sang...

Kate lui demanda se qui se passait, l'homme lui répondit que les relevés de température étaient anormalement élevés, et qu'une sculpture en bois aussi ancienne devait être conservée à température constante.

\- Je suis désolée mesdemoiselles, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir de la salle, je dois la fermer et appeler le conservateur...

Les filles sortirent alors et ne s'attardèrent pas dans le musée.

\- Mince, fit Kate en riant, pour une fois qu'on faisait un effort culturel !

\- Oui, vraiment dommage..., lui répondit Max, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Bon, tu m'avais parlé d'une invitation au Two Whales ?

\- Oui excuse-moi ! Allons-y Kate...

Au Two Whales Joyce les accueillit chaleureusement, comme à son habitude. Elle avait un peu vieilli et teint ses cheveux d'une couleur plus foncée. Max se dit qu'il fallait l'avoir bien connue pour percevoir tous les minuscules changements qui trahissaient son malheur : ce petit sourire gêné qu'elle n'avait pas avant, cette absence qu'on relevait parfois dans ses yeux... La jeune fille était heureuse d'être venue avec Kate, l'absence de Chloé était ainsi moins flagrante, et leur discussion lui donnait parfois presque l'impression que tout était normal...

Après avoir engloutit chacune un milk-shake et une gaufre elles se décidèrent à rentrer à l'Académie. Joyce appela alors Max pour la voir en privé, juste à côté du Juke Box.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois passée me voir ma chérie, je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment fière de toi. Chloé... je, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait fait de grandes études, même si elle était beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle le pensait...

Max fut gênée par cette remarque et tenta de répondre à Joyce, au moins pour la réconforter :

\- C'est vrai Joyce, mais je pense que Chloé aurait trouvé le moyen de vous rendre fière d'elle... Enfin, à sa manière ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci Maxine, c'est très gentil de me dire ça... Tu sais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à elle... Heureusement David m'a énormément soutenue, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sortie sans lui...

Max sentit une vague d'émotion la submerger. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Joyce reprit :

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler Max. Après que tu sois partie en Europe j'ai...j'ai rangé la chambre de Chloé. Je ne voulais pas la laisser comme un mausolée, ça aurait été malsain. J'ai fait une petite boîte à ton attention, des objets que Chloé et toi avez partagé...

\- Oh Joyce c'est vraiment adorable... Merci...

Max n'était pas sûre de pouvoir encore contrôler ses larmes, heureusement Joyce allait chercher une petite boîte à chaussures derrière le comptoir et la remis à Max. La jeune fille serra la mère de sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et lui promis de revenir la voir.

Kate fixa le carton d'un air interrogateur quand Max la rejoint devant le restaurant, à l'arrêt de bus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont des affaires de Chloé..., répondit Max d'une petite voix.

Kate lui sourit et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Elles attendirent ainsi le bus, l'une contre l'autre...

De retour au campus, Kate se rendit à la bibliothèque, tandis que Max retournait au dortoir : elle avait besoin de se reposer et de réfléchir tranquillement. Maintenant elle savait qu'un lien existait entre ces deux Totem et son pouvoir, un lien avec le temps, le passé, le présent... En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils agissaient sur elle, pourquoi ils réagissaient visiblement en sa présence... Elle avait aussi peur qu'après cette nuit de nouveaux phénomènes se déclenchent par sa faute... Il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne plus sur ces totems, dès ce soir elle essayerait d'obtenir des informations en envoyant un mail au conservateur du musée et en essayant de contacter les sculpteurs du totem de l'Académie...

Une fois dans sa chambre elle s'effondra sur son lit, la boîte à côté d'elle. Elle n'osait pas encore l'ouvrir, par peur de rouvrir ses blessures... Quelqu'un ouvrit alors brusquement la porte et lui sauta dessus :

\- Max ! Espèce de sale hipster tu n'es même pas venue me voir ! cria Dana en lui assénant un violent coup de coussin sur la tête.

\- Désolée ! Désolée ! Paix !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent et se serrèrent dans les bras.

\- A partir de maintenant tu n'as plus le droit de parler Caulfield !

Max eut alors un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tu vas me suivre sans rien dire, continua-t-elle.

\- Mais...

\- Chuuut ! la coupa-t-elle. Parce que ce soir c'est...

Une douzaine de personnes firent alors irruption dans la chambre en hurlant :

-FÊÊÊÊTE !

 _Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. J'espère qu'il plaira aux quelques personnes me lisant, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques._

 _Ou peut-être que je me ferais des remarques à moi-même._

 _Suis-je seule dans cette fanfic ?!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Party Time

_Au programme donc une fête ! Max se laissera-t-elle un peu aller ?! Le chapitre est un peu long désolée ! J'avais beaucoup d'éléments à intégrer ... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

Max se raidit. Elle n'avait vraiment, mais VRAIMENT, pas la tête à fêter quoi que ce soit. Surtout le soir anniversaire de la tornade, même si elle était la seule à le savoir. Mais Dana et Taylor l'attrapèrent chacune par un bras, malgré ses protestations, et elle fut entraînée dans le couloir. Un petit groupe s'était formé, avec d'anciens élèves, comme Hayden, Alyssa ou Daniel, et des nouveaux.

\- Allez Max ne fais pas ta rabats-joie ! , fit Dana, en lui tenant toujours le bras.

\- Dana, c'est vraiment pas mon truc les fêtes tu le sais ! Et puis je suis fatiguée..., geignit la jeune fille.

Dana s'arrêta et entraîna Max dans le petit couloir menant aux toilettes. Les autres les regardèrent, étonnés.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas on vous rejoint ! leur lança Dana d'un signe de la main.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Max. Elle était toujours aussi jolie, apportant une attention particulière à son apparence. Max se dit qu'elle aurait pu porter un sac poubelle, elle aurait été quand même attirante. En attendant, Dana fixait Max d'un air peiné.

\- S'il-te-plaît Max, je suis super contente que tu sois rentrée et tu me connais, c'est ma manière de t'accueillir...

\- Je sais Dana..., soupira Max. Mais franchement j'aurai aimé que tu me préviennes avant...

\- Pour que tu refuses de venir ensuite ? Je te connais Max Caulfield !, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, c'est pas faux... concéda Max.

\- Écoute, j'étais vraiment déprimée après le départ de Trévor... Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'organiser cette soirée... Et tu verras ça n'a rien à voir avec les anciennes fêtes du Vortex Club...

\- Très bien, tu as gagné, céda Max. Mais je ne resterai peut-être pas trop tard...

\- Attends de voir ! gloussa Dana.

Elles repartirent ensuite, mais alors que Max commençait à descendre les escaliers, Dana l'arrêta :

\- Hop hop ! Pas par là Miss Caulfield !

\- Comment ça ?…

Elle suivit du regard Dana qui montait les marches jusqu'au toit du dortoir, et eut un moment d'arrêt, le temps de comprendre que la fête allait avoir lieu à l'endroit même où Kate avait voulu se donner la mort, dans une autre réalité. Elle commençait à regretter sa décision.

\- Allez viens ! cria Dana.

Terriblement mal à l'aise, la jeune fille la suivit. Dana ouvrit la porte donnant sur le toit et Max ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les talents d'organisatrice de son amie. Des lampions aux couleurs pastel se balançaient en éclairant légèrement le sol. Un tableau couvert de photographies était installé dans un coin, tandis que des poufs et des coussins de toutes les couleurs étaient disposés un peu partout. Une table où l'on trouvait à manger et à boire (d'ailleurs, plus à boire qu'à manger, nota Max) était installée au centre. Sur une autre table, un ordinateur et des enceintes diffusaient une musique rythmée.

\- Alors ça te plaît ?, demanda Dana.

\- C'est...oui c'est très mignon, merci Dana, répondit Max, gênée. Mais le proviseur est d'accord ?

\- Hum, et bien, on a dû faire quelques concessions... David Madsen viendra plusieurs fois dans la soirée voir si tout se passe bien et on dû installer des garde-fous tout autour, dit-elle en lui montrant une palissade en bois. Et bien sûr on a pas le droit à plus de minuit. Mais on pourra toujours terminer ailleurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Max et l'entraîna vers les autres.

\- Que tout le monde souhaite un bon retour à Max, notre photographe préférée !, hurla Dana.

S'ensuivit des hourras et des applaudissements, faisant rougir la jeune femme. On lui remit d'office un verre de punch, que Max but de mauvaise grâce. Elle n'était pas très habituée à l'alcool, elle avait encore en souvenir la fois où, avec Chloé, elles avaient renversé du vin chez Joyce... Mais le punch était sucré et léger, du moins lui semblait-elle. Pendant une heure, à mesure que d'autres personnes arrivaient, Max parla avec ses anciens camarades, oubliant l'espace d'un instant tous les événements traumatisants, surnaturels, pour ne redevenir qu'une simple étudiante... David passa rapidement, grognant après quelques garçons ayant entamé une bataille de poufs, demandant à ce qu'on baisse la musique (aussitôt remontée une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné). Il fit un léger signe de tête à Max et repartit. Tout allait pour le mieux, Max s'était finalement laissée tentée par deux autres verres (après tout elle en avait bien besoin se disait elle), quant elle vit Warren arriver d'un air penaud vers un autre groupe, sans la regarder. Malgré elle, Max sentit ses joues chauffer plus que de raison. Elle détourna alors le regard et alla se resservir un verre.

La nuit était tombée à présent, et la soirée battait son plein : des petits groupes discutaient un verre à la main, de manière plus ou moins animée, pendant que d'autres dansaient sur des morceaux Pop que tout le monde connaissait. Des premières années se couraient après, armés de pistolets à eau. Max eut soudain très envie d'aller rejoindre Taylor et Dana pour danser, chose impensable il y a quelques heures, quant une main lui tapota l'épaule...

\- Hey, ça va Max ?, demanda Warren, le visage fermé.

\- Hey ! Warren ! Oh oui tout va très bien ! Et...et toi ?, répondit-elle un peu fort, provoquant un haussement de sourcil interrogateur chez le jeune homme.

\- Bof bof..., commença-t-il.

\- Attends j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Un remontant pour le docteur Warren !

Max lui servit alors un verre plein de punch. Elle n'en revenait pas de son assurance. Tout lui semblait facile et sans conséquences.

Warren prit le verre, en la regardant avec encore plus d'étonnement. Mais cela eut au moins l'effet de le dérider :

\- Et bien mademoiselle Caulfield, je ne savais pas que vous incitiez les jeunes hommes à la boisson..., fit-il d'un air entendu.

Max rougit alors violemment, et encore plus rapidement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais elle ne se démonta pas :

\- Et bien tout le monde change..., dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête. En relevant la tête Warren la fixait. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux bruns avaient une teinte douce, ni comme son sourire était particulier...

\- Et bien à la tienne Super Max ! trinqua le jeune homme, en la fixant intensément.

\- A la tienne Warren...

Ils burent chacun leur verre et quelques secondes de silence s'ensuivit.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Stella ? , s'étonna soudainement Max.

\- Hum...non, en fait, ça ne se passe pas très bien..., fit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Mince, c'est dommage, vous aviez l'air bien ensemble..., répondit-elle sans en penser un seul mot.

\- Ouais... Bon, on parle d'autre chose ?

Le jeune homme avait l'air agacé, et Max n'insista pas. Elle regretta soudain que tout ne fut pas clair entre eux, mais en même temps, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle commençait à apprécier ce doute... Dana vint mettre fin à leur malaise.

\- Venez les geeks ! Montrez nous comment vous dansez !

\- A tes risques et périls !, répondit Warren. Tu risques de devenir aveugle devant tant de classe...

\- J'attends de voir Warren Graham, ria Dana. Et toi aussi Max !

Il rejoignirent le groupe et commencèrent timidement à danser. Ils étaient gênés tous les deux, au bout d'un moment Warren souffla à Max :

\- Hey, quitte à être ridicule, autant y aller à fond !

Il se mit à danser dans tous les sens, sous le regard ébahi de Max. Dans un rire, la jeune fille le suivit, se laissant totalement aller. Les autres se mirent alors à le imiter, dans un état d'allégresse général. Max oublia tout pendant quelques minutes, profitant du moment présent. Elle et Warren ne se quittaient presque plus des yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'un étudiant percuta la jeune fille en renversant le contenu de son gobelet sur son tee-shirt.

\- Waaah ! Pardon ! Désolé !

\- Heu, c'est rien, désolée ! Heu enfin, non, mais c'est pas grave !, fit Max.

En réalité elle était dégoûtée, car la boisson rouge avait atterri sur son tee-shirt préféré, rose pâle décoré d'une biche.

\- La poisse Max ! Ça va ?, s'inquiéta Warren

\- Ça va. Je crois que je vais aller me changer...

\- Je t'accompagne !, s'empressa de dire Warren, alors qu'elle tournait les talons.

Max eut envie de lui dire de rester, que ce n'était pas la peine, peut-être par habitude, mais elle n'en fit rien. A mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la fête et que la musique se faisait sourde elle sentait des pulsations dans sa poitrine, consciente de la présence de Warren à ses côtés, de son bras la frôlant. Elle se rappelait de la scène ce matin et de sa confusion... Alors qu'elle avait voulu chasser ces images toute la journée, elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser maintenant. Warren ouvrit la porte et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la porte du dortoir.

\- Heu, je vais peut être rester là au cas où le flic de Beverly Hills pointe son nez...

Max acquiesça mais ne bougea pas.

\- Tu sais, pour ce matin..., commença-t-elle.

\- Oh laisse tomber, je sais ce que tu vas me dire..., fit-il d'un air sombre, enfonçant les poings dans ses poches.

Max ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle s'en voulu de donner des espoirs au jeune homme. Elle devrait le laisser tranquille, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre d'elle-même... Elle le regarda et oublia tout ce qu'elle venait de décider à l'instant. Elle se souvenait de sa chaleur ce matin, sa proximité la troublant de plus en plus. Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse. Warren leva la tête, étonné, puis la serra dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Max se sentait bien, et mieux encore. Elle n'avait pas noté le parfum frais de Warren, et retrouvait la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps...

Un claquement sec les firent sursauter et Max s'écarta vivement. Ils entendirent des rires approcher dans l'escalier et Max, prise de panique se précipita vers son dortoir :

\- Je... je reviens !, lança-t-elle.

Elle laissa un Warren désemparé et figé.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte. Elle s'assit un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout allait trop vite pour elle, elle avait peur de regretter... Et en même temps, il lui paraissait pire de ne jamais retrouver les sensations qu'elles commençait à peine à expérimenter avec Warren... Si seulement elle pouvait raconter ça à quelqu'un... Il était hors de question d'en parler avec Kate, qui serait peut-être choquée à la simple évocation d'une possible relation. Quant à Dana elle avait peur qu'elle raconte tout avant que rien n'ai commencé ! Chloé aurait certainement eu un avis très tranché, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle regarda alors la boîte offerte par Joyce et décida de l'ouvrir.

Elle y trouva de nombreuses photographies d'elles plus jeunes, un ancien portable (quelle relique !), un bandeau de pirate... Son regard se porta sur un objet qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant : un collier fait de perles bleues, rouges et d'un pendentif en bois. Le pendentif était finement sculpté d'une tête animale :

\- La même que celle en haut du totem ! s'exclama la jeune femme tout haut.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment ce collier avait pu atterrir là ? Chloé avait dû le porter il y a peu, et Joyce avait peut-être pensé qu'il faisait parti de leurs jeux...

Max le passa autour de son cou et regarda par la fenêtre. Dans quelques minutes il serait minuit, on serait alors le 12 octobre, le lendemain du jour de la tornade... Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net : si toute cette histoire de temps était vraie, il fallait qu'elle aille voir maintenant, se dit-elle.

Sans prendre la peine de changer de tee-shirt, elle se précipita hors de sa chambre. En sortant du dortoir, elle constata que Warren ne l'avait pas attendue. Même si elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer, elle espérait que le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas...

Elle arriva rapidement devant le totem. Avec l'alcool tout s'accélérait, se brouillait, mais elle gardait son esprit fixé sur la sculpture, tout en tenant fermement le pendentif dans sa main. Si le pendentif était une sorte d'amulette ayant appartenu à Chloé, peut être que c'était elle, et non Max, qui avait déclenché tout ça...

Elle fixa le totem, inquiétant dans la nuit avec ses figures grimaçantes... Une forte chaleur émanait de la sculpture, des vibrations en provenaient et se répercutaient dans tout le corps de la jeune femme.

Max ferma alors les yeux et posa sa main sur le totem... Une onde de choc la projeta en arrière, et elle atterrit sur le dos lourdement. Max se releva difficilement dans un grognement.

Au début elle ne vit rien, tout lui semblait normal. Puis se fut comme si le parc devant elle s'était dédoublé. Elle se frotta les yeux : l'alcool et la chute l'avait peut être sonnée ? Mais la vision était toujours là... Elle s'approcha alors un peu plus près. Devant elle se trouvait deux sortes de fenêtres aux contours flous, projetant sur deux mondes. L'un semblait calqué sur le reste de l'environnement, avec ses bancs et ses allées bien entretenues. Le second était complètement différent : on y voyait une scène d'apocalypse, les bancs fracassés ou ayant disparus, le terrain à nu, et surtout, le bâtiment réduit à l'état de ruine...

Max compris alors, tout s'expliquait. Elle ne pourrait jamais rien changer bien sûr, se dit-elle, mais elle pouvait voir l'autre réalité...

Elle souffla fort en se dirigeant vers la seconde fenêtre et la traversa.

 _Pffiou ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là ! Comme vous vous en doutez la suite réserve des surprises, en espérant que Max n'ai pas la gueule de bois ^^_


	6. Chapter 6 : No man's land

_Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre, enjoy..._

Des fourmillements parcoururent tout le corps de Max. La traversée n'avait duré d'une ou deux secondes, mais ce fut comme si le temps s'était étiré : une étrange sensation d'apnée, puis un grand silence. La jeune photographe regarda autour d'elle, hébétée. Si elle n'avait pas reconnu l'emplacement du dortoir elle se serait cru dans un pays en guerre. Elle n'osait plus bouger, son regard embrassant l'enfer qui se présentait devant elle. Le ciel était sombre et gris, un léger vent jouait avec ses cheveux, n'ayant plus la force de la tornade qui venait de frapper la ville. Max tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé, deux larmes traçant leur sillon le long de ses joues.

Le chaos régnait sur chaque centimètre carré visible, les arbres avaient été arrachés et gisaient comme autant de soldats sur un champs de bataille. La jeune femme se rappelait des photographies de guerre dans les manuels d'histoire, où des squelettes d'églises encore fumants se détachaient de l'horizon... Sauf que la guerre qui s'était jouée ici dépendait d'une seule personne.

Un pan du dortoir s'écrasa dans un fracas assourdissant, sortant Max de sa torpeur. Le souffle coupé elle recula vivement alors qu'une épaisse fumée blanche s'élevait des décombres. Elle se retourna, paniquée, vers la fenêtre temporelle. Heureusement celle-ci était toujours visible, miroitant comme un reflet aquatique et coloré. Max hésitait : une part d'elle-même lui criait de retourner d'où elle venait, de quitter ce monde de mort, où le danger la cernait une autre, plus aventureuse, la suppliait de ne pas céder à la panique. Après tout, si toute cette histoire avait un sens (et elle priait que ce fut le cas...), il y avait bien une raison à sa présence ici ! Tout était lié, le totem, le collier, le jour anniversaire. Il fallait qu'elle le découvre.

Reprenant ses esprits petit à petit, elle se détourna de la porte, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle soit encore là à son retour.

Max réfléchissait à toute vitesse : la tornade venait de passer, c'était certain, la ville était détruite. Mais l'espoir qui émergeait petit à petit de ses pensées n'était pas d'avoir une explication aux événements, ou à son pouvoir, elle devait se l'avouer, c'était surtout la possibilité de revoir sa meilleure amie, Chloé.

Elle essuya ses joues nerveusement avant de se mettre à courir vers l'entrée du campus. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'aile principale avait été entièrement rasée, et les deux autres étaient réduites à l'état de jeu de construction, qu'un enfant aurait rageusement balayé d'un revers de main... Des briques rouges étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur la pelouse, alors qu'il n'y avait plus nulle trace des bancs, des panneaux d'affichage ou même de l'imposante fontaine transformée en mare boueuse... Des voitures renversées s'amoncelaient un peu partout sur la route. Après avoir patiemment tenté de trouver un véhicule encore utilisable Max décida de tenter sa chance à pied. Si Chloé était encore un vie elle devait venir du phare. Elle partit dans cette direction, mi-courant, mi-marchant pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son esprit affolé.

La jeune étudiante n'en revenait pas, des quartiers entiers avaient été rasés, comme si Arcadia Bay était devenue une décharge à ciel ouvert. Mais le pire était de croiser tous ces corps sans vie. Des enfants, des adultes de tous âges dont elle ne percevait parfois qu'un membre. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de dégager une personne l'opération s'était avérée tragiquement inutile... Max avait alors décidé de courir sans s'arrêter, droit devant, et de ne plus faire attention à son environnement. Ses pensées étaient rivées sur la recherche de Chloé.

Alors qu'elle descendait en direction de la plage son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes : face à elle, il ne restait qu'une partie du Two Whales, comme si il avait été arraché par la main d'un géant capricieux. Des fumerolles s'échappaient des ruines de l'ancien Diner. Elle hésitait à s'approcher, elle savait que Joyce et Warren y avaient trouvé refuge, mais elle était surtout certaine du peu de chance qu'elle aurait de les retrouver en vie parmi les décombres. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment s'infliger ça ? Alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux à cette simple idée, elle décida de le contourner par la plage et de continuer sa route.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de course, puis un cri déchirant, juste derrière le mur de voitures s'étendant entre le Two Whales et l'autre côté de la rue.

Max s'avança doucement, retenant son souffle, se glissant entre une voiture et le mur d'un bâtiment encore debout, et se cacha derrière un morceau de panneau publicitaire ayant atterrit là. Elle observa la rue, et porta la main à sa bouche, bouleversée.

Chloé était là, à genoux, le corps secoué par les sanglots, penchée sur le corps de Joyce.

Mais encore plus traumatisant, elle se vit elle, son double dans cette réalité, tenir Chloé et partager son chagrin...

Il existait donc bien une autre vie, un autre monde où Chloé avait été sauvée... Max eut un petit cri d'émotion, bientôt recouvert par des sanglots incontrôlés. Elle se retenait de courir vers sa meilleure amie, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Elle avait vu assez de films de SF avec Warren pour savoir que cela n'avait rien de bon : toutes ces histoires de failles spatio-temporelles, de destruction de l'espace-temps, non, elle ne voulait pas créer encore plus de dégâts.

L'autre Max releva Chloé et lui essuya les joues. Elle emportèrent alors Joyce vers la plage. Max les suivit discrètement.

A l'aide de morceaux de taule qu'elles avaient trouvé sur leur chemin les deux jeunes femmes creusèrent pendant un long moment dans le sable humide. Max ne cessait de fixer Chloé, le cœur serré. Mais petit à petit une autre émotion émergea : une forme de joie, le bonheur simple de savoir sa meilleure amie en vie dans cet autre univers, avec son double pour l'accompagner, la protéger... Elle s'était longtemps torturée d'avoir laissé mourir son amie, mais le vision d'Arcadia Bay entièrement détruite s'étalant devant elle, elle comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Chloé et Max mirent le corps de Joyce dans le trou qu'elles venaient de creuser, le plus délicatement possible, puis le recouvrir. La jeune fille s'approcha un peu plus, au risque de se dévoiler, mais elle voulait absolument entendre la voix de Chloé, au moins une dernière fois. Derrière un petit monticule de sable elle écouta la conversation :

\- Je suis tellement désolée..., fit l'autre Max d'une voix chevrotante.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Max, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, en ce moment avec moi... Mais elle va tellement me manquer ! Je ne lui aurai causé que des ennuis, je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir..., éclata Chloé, avant de tomber à genoux.

Max la prit dans ses bras un long moment. Le soleil avait refait son apparition, se couchant dans le lointain, entourant d'un halo orangé les deux silhouettes.

\- Je t'aime tellement Chloé... Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi..., dit Max en prenant le visage de son amie encore couvert de larmes.

\- Merci Max. Moi non plus, je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre sans toi...

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent un peu plus fort, sous le regard attendri de Max qui les observait, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme sourit malgré tout, car elle avait compris à présent. Elle n'avait plus à s'en vouloir, quelqu'un s'occupait de Chloé, son pouvoir, tous ces événements, avaient donné la possibilité à un autre monde de voir le jour, un monde qui n'était pas parfait, mais où elle pourrait toujours repenser avec espoir. Voilà pourquoi le totem l'avait envoyé ici, pour voir cet équilibre entre les mondes et, peut-être, lui apporter un peu de paix avec elle-même. Elle enviait la Max qui serrait sa Chloé, mais après tout, il s'agissait aussi d'elle-même, et un jour, elle en était sûre, ces souvenir seraient aussi les siens... Alors qu'elle hésitait à s'arracher à la vision de sa meilleure amie, les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent.

L'autre Max serra la main de Chloé, glissant ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Partons d'ici..., souffla-t-elle en prenant le visage de Chloé de sa main libre. Elle déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Chloé, redonnant le sourire à celle-ci.

\- O.K, quittons cette ville pourrie..., répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus d'un ton rebelle.

Max les regarda courir vers le pick-up rouge sans se retourner, démarrer en trombe et filer le long de la côte, pour ne plus jamais la revoir.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir le cœur brisé, c'est le cœur plus léger que Max se releva. Elle prit un coquillage aux reflets nacrés et le déposa sur la tombe de Joyce.

\- A très bientôt Joyce, dit-elle.

Elle s'en retourna ensuite vers le Two Whales, l'esprit apaisé. Mais pendant qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi les débris, un détail affreux attira son attention. Recouvert sous plusieurs planches, une masse de cheveux émergeait, bien reconnaissable.

\- Warren !, cria Max en accourant.

Ce qu'elle craignait était malheureusement sous ses yeux. Alors qu'elle le dégageait, elle comprit rapidement que la vie avait quitté le jeune homme depuis un moment. Un large cercle de sang séché recouvrait l'asphalte sous sa tête. Il avait les yeux fermés, comme si il dormait paisiblement. Max en eut le cœur brisé. Moins d'une heure plus tôt elle le tenait dans ses bras, et maintenant le jeune homme gisait à ses pieds, par sa faute... Alors que les larmes commençaient à couler à nouveau avec abondance, Max plongea son visage contre celui de son ami, ne bougeant plus pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, une fois les larmes taries, elle le dégagea entièrement et l'allongea dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Elle trouva une couverture et le recouvrit avec soin. Alors que la douleur la paralysait encore, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, la Max qu'elle était devenue n'aurait pas pu laisser mourir autant de personnes, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait que Chloé vivait ici. Tout avait changé. Elle se rendit alors compte que c'était Warren qui occupait la plus grande place à présent. Il fallait absolument qu'elle le voit, tout de suite, c'était comme un besoin vital qui insinuait dans son esprit, sans laisser aucune place à toute autre forme de pensée.

Elle partit en direction du campus, réjouie de retrouver bientôt Warren en vie, tout en ayant l'angoisse que le portail ne se soit refermé. Elle courait, courait... sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Des images de Warren se télescopant au paysage lugubre qu'elle traversait. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute ni aucune peur. Elle voulait simplement le retrouver et se rassurer.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité elle arriva sur le campus, qu'elle traversa comme une balle, puis, enfin, le dortoir, le totem en vue, toujours debout. Dans un moment de panique elle ne retrouva pas la fenêtre. Puis celle-ci lui apparut dans la pénombre. Les lampadaires diffusaient toujours cette lumière douce dans le parc désert. Max se retourna une dernière fois :

\- Adieu Chloé, on se reverra..., chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune fille traversa alors, pour la dernière fois, le passage entre les mondes, sans regret.

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, tant au niveau des émotions que des explications qu'il apporte (même si il n'y a rien de surprenant ^^). Merci aux quelques personnes qui me suivent et me laissent des commentaires, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier..._


	7. Chapter 7 : Vers une nouvelle vie

_Here we are... Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic, c'était aussi mon premier écrit depuis trèèès longtemps, je suis un peu émue (!), je laisserai un petit mot à la fin de ce chapitre... Pour l'heure la fin de l'histoire ;-)_

Poussée par sa hâte de rentrer, Max atterrit sur les genoux, les mains en avant, s'évitant ainsi de goûter à la pelouse... Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière elle : le portail s'était refermé, comme elle l'avait pressenti. La jeune fille se releva, époussetant son jean, comme si de rien était. Elle était seule dans le parc, à part quelques écureuils se dépêchant de remonter se cacher dans les arbres. Elle sourit, soulagée et prête à enfin aller de l'avant. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que tout était vraiment silencieux. Trop silencieux. Elle leva la tête vers le toit du dortoir, mais plus aucun bruit de fête ne se faisait entendre. Elle regarda son portable, qui indiquait 1h du matin. Le sergent Troudu... enfin, David, avait dû faire sortir tout le monde rapidement, pensa Max. Elle se rappela également que Dana avait parlé d'un possible _after_... Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, à la fois d'aller à une soirée, et en plus d'envisager de se rendre à un _after._.. Mais après ce qu'elle avait vécu, vu et compris, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, qu'il fallait profiter maintenant des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle appela alors Dana, mais la jeune femme ne répondait pas. Elle essaya différents numéros, sans oser appeler Warren, sans réponse. Elle en vint à la conclusion que soit, ils étaient tous bourrés, soit ils dormaient tous tranquillement.

Sauf que ce soir Max n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer, elle voulait aller de l'avant, comme Chloé et l'autre Max, l'adrénaline des dernières heures la poussait à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

Elle se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du campus, bien décidée à tout ratisser jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un. Au bout de vingt minutes à errer seule elle finit par s'asseoir sur les marches de l'académie, puis... pris son courage à deux mains et appela Warren. Sans succès.

\- Stupide répondeur !, dit-elle rageusement, avant de raccrocher.

Qu'aurait fait Chloé ? Ou encore, pensa-t-elle, qu'aurait-elle été capable de faire pour elle ? Elle se souvenait de leur virée nocturne dans l'académie, de tous les dangers bravés... Elle sourit en pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec sa meilleure amie. Alors pourquoi n'était-t-elle pas capable de faire la même chose pour Warren ? Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait peur, car ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme la paralysait à cet instant... Elle se dit que ses bonnes résolutions devaient commencer maintenant, sans quoi elle ne changerait jamais. Chloé n'était plus là pour la pousser, c'était à elle de se bousculer !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était devant le dortoir des garçons, sous la fenêtre de Warren (du moins, elle l'espérait!).

\- Je suis complètement folle...et ridicule, dit-elle tout haut.

Elle ramassa quelques pierres et en lança une, puis deux, sur la vitre, en espérant ne pas exploser le carreau. Elle attendit, sans que rien ne se passe. Elle allait recommencer, quant une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

\- Heu, hum ! Hum ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La jeune fille reconnut Warren, qui la fixait d'un air circonspect, une bouteille de bière à la main.

\- Warren !

Elle lui sauta au cou sans attendre une seconde. C'était si bon de le revoir en vie, de savoir qu'il était en sécurité.

\- Tu m'as manqué..., lâcha-t-elle. Elle desserra son étreinte, en se rendant compte que Warren était resté de marbre.

\- Ah ouais ? Bizarre, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu me fuyais...

Le sourire de Max s'effaça.

\- Je suis désolée Warren, je ne voulais vraiment pas ! C'est juste que...

\- Laisse tomber. Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de me faire balader...

Max, surprise, n'osait plus bouger en voyant son ami partir en titubant légèrement, lançant sa bouteille au loin. Mais elle n'allait pas le laisser partir, pas cette fois-ci. Elle le rattrapa, lui tira le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter :

-Je t'en prie Warren, écoutes moi juste une minute, et si tu ne veux plus me parler je te laisserai...

Le jeune homme soupira et la regarda durement.

-Je... je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu as raison. Mais voilà, j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps, à Chloé, à tout ce qui s'est passé... Et je ne veux plus laisser les gens que j'aime partir loin de moi.

Les traits de Warren se détendirent :

\- Et j'en fait parti ? Dit-il sarcastique.

Max s'approcha, lui prit doucement les deux mains.

\- Oui Warren. Tu es celui auquel je tiens le plus ici...

Max avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, ni même bouger. Le jeune homme s'avança encore, ses pouces caressant doucement l'intérieur des poignets de son amie. Un frisson parcourut Max à ce contact, son cœur venait de refaire son apparition, faisant plus de bruit qu'une fanfare.

\- Et si je veux plus que ça ?, fit-il dans un souffle.

Max leva les yeux, voyant Warren rougir tout en la regardant intensément. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de l'embrasser qu'à ce moment là, son visage rougissant l'attirait autant qu'il la perturbait. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Elle s'approcha timidement :

\- C'est ce que je veux aussi...

Warren passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

Max releva la tête, sentant la chaleur du visage du jeune homme sur le sien. Et comme réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. C'était comme si l'univers s'était dilaté, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, pour capter le plus possible tout ce qui émanait du corps de Warren : ses mains, marquant le bas de son dos d'une empreinte tiède ; ses cuisses, collées au siennes ; ses épaules, sur lesquelles elle avait posé ses mains ; enfin sa bouche, brûlante et incroyablement douce, en particulier la chair située à l'intérieur des lèvres...

Warren se détacha quelques instants, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

\- Ça valait le coup d'attendre, dit-il.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu, s'enhardit la jeune femme.

Ils se collèrent de nouveau l'un à l'autre, encore plus longuement cette fois. Max ne réfléchissait plus, tout entière tendue vers son ami.

Un peu plus tard, ils partirent main dans la main, un peu gênés par la nouveauté de la situation, mais incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils marchèrent longtemps, sans but, sans rien dire, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'enlacer. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés en haut du phare, où l'aube commençait à poindre. Le jeune homme la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, l'embrassa intensément. Elle cala son visage au creux de son épaule, enfin apaisée. Elle pouvait laisser partir le fantôme de Chloé. Warren la regarda avec un grand sourire, le phare se détachant derrière lui, comme un gardien bienveillant, qui n'aurait cesser de suivre la jeune fille.

Max se dit qu'il était normal que tout se termine ici, ou plutôt que tout commence, pour marquer sa nouvelle vie. Et elle avait hâte qu'elle débute enfin...

FIN

 _J'espère que cette fin était à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Vous l'aurez compris, Warren est un de mes personnages préférés, il méritait bien un peu plus de considération ;-) J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
